Deidara's Horrible Discovery
by luffietherocker
Summary: This was started back 2 ish years ago... the spelling is mostly fixed but there are a few errors.  It is finished however and the writing improves each chapter.  This is a random story about Deidara and Tobi/Madera. Madara transforms Deidara into a vampire and chaos as well as a slight love story ensues. Enjoy le boredom...
1. the uchiha

Chapter 1 the Uchiha

It was yet another bounty hunting mission he had been assigned. This time he had been sent off to kill some guy and bring back the reward. It was days like these that made Deidara hate being in the Akatsuki.

Deidara's Pov: quickly grabbing the guys sword from his belt I used it to stab him through the heart. "Whew now that that's done now all I have to do is collect the money" Deidara grumbled. "Damn Leader".

Fast forward to the Akatsuki base

I knocked on the door and then entered leader's office when I got the okay. After entering I laid the briefcase with the money down on his desk and left. Right before I made it all the way down the hall though I heard a strange sound coming from my room so I ran there and opened the door to investigate it but when I walked in there was no one there. "Who's there" I said. No answer. Then as I turned around to leave I saw Tobi standing in front of my door. "Move"

Tobi's POV : Instead of moving I closed and locked the door behind me and said in my normal non Tobi voice, " Oh but deidara senpai, why would I move when I got you right where I want you?" It was then that Deidara's eyes widened with fright as he said "who are you." I chuckled, "Deidara senpai, I'd tell you but you really wouldn't like the answer. But then again you probably won't like what is to come." As the look on Deidara's face became even more frightened I realized that I had successfully scared the shit out of him."Maybe I should just show you who I am" I said as I slowly reached up to take off mask. I took it off slowly with my sharingan Deidara saw me and more specifically my sharingan he said to words and passed out. The words he said were "Uchiha Madara." Part one of my plan was complete, soon I would make Deidara mine.

And I no the first chappy was short but it gets better further in the story I all ready have the next few chappy wrote though please feel free to comment and say whether or not I should continue this story

PEACE Luffie.


	2. a fate worse than death

Deidara's Horrible Discovery Chapter 2: A Fate Worse than Death

**Recap:** okay luffie here to recap the last chapter. Basically deidara has just fell victim to Tobi's *ahem* I mean Madera's trap. Madera plans to make deidara his and now let's see what happens in the next chapter. Also special thanks to all who have read and reviewed on my story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story

**Deidara's POV: **When I came to my head felt hazy. At first I didn't remember anything. The only thing I knew was that it was daylight. That and that I was all alone tied to my bed with a gag in mouth so I couldn't call for help. It was then that I remembered last night. Tobi wasn't Tobi. I know that now. I know that Tobi really is Uchiha Madera. But what does he want with me, I wondered. I turned my head so I could look at my alarm clock. 6:59 PM only 31 minutes till the sun goes being nowhere close by I decided to let myself fall into a deep sleep.

7:30 pm night time

I was quietly dreaming when I felt something lick my neck. It wasn't part of my dream, I knew that for sure. Quickly I opened my eyes only to see my capture rite as he bit down hard on my neck. I then flailed and tried to scream but the gag just muffled my cries. After a few minutes I started feeling weak. It was the damn accursed uchihas teeth came off my neck and then he looked at me: I soon learned why I was becoming so weak. His teeth were pointed like fangs and some of my blood was dripping down off his face. Yet again I tried to scream but was unsuccessful for how the gag kept silencing me. Then he did something that I least expected. He took the gag off and like the blonde I am the first thing to come out of my mouth was "are you a vampire."

**Madera's Pov:**** "**Am I a vampire huh? well you should already know the answer to that my little deidara chan. " Deidara gulped, " so I am right " I then wiped the blood on my sleeve and said " why yes my little dei-Chan and soon you will be to but first u need to drink some of my blood to complete the process." "I then grabbed a knife and sliced open the skin on the palm of my hand.

**Deidara's POV: **"Why, Why me... " I asked " What if I don't want to become a vampire" It was then that I could see a steady stream of blood forming on his hand and I knew no mater what if I was to stay human I must not let him make me drink lest I would become like him. "Deidara sempai." he said with a wicked smile on his face "Im quite surprised with all the time you have been here that you haven't figured it out yet." "figured out what!" I spat visously." my deidara Chan I though that it would of been obvious by now. I am the one true leader of the Akatsuki, Pein is just my puppet and since I has token a certain liking to you I am deciding to make you mine before that Sasori can take you. I hate to share." It was then that I had first felt true terror and I knew that I couldn't make it out a here human. I should a never joined the Akatsuki."

-End-

Luffie: awl a cliffy. I usually hate those. Anyways the next chapter is already written but I probably won't be putting it up if I don't get any good reviews since I don't really like typing. Yet an again special thanks to those that have red and reviewed my last chappy and look forward for the next one that decides his fate


	3. Outcome

Chapter 3: out come

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and plot and other characters I may add in here. Naruto is the sole property of the person who made the anime who's name eludes me so. Please read and review I hope this chappy no suck XD (vampire pun)

LUFFIE: hey yall its luffie here for yet another recap. In the last chappy, *coughs* ahem chapter, it ended rite as Madera was going to make deidara a vampy. * coughs again* I mean uhhh...? Vampire. So here is the next chapter of the saga. Also chapters 4-7 are also rite they have been for a while im just have been too lazy to type them up XD please read and review

**Madera's Pov**: As I was there watching Deidara's fright it made me want to take him right then and there, but sadly I had work to do so I decided to wait. I had to make him mine, before that Sasori basted did so far parts 1 of my plans done only two and three are left. So I then took my freshly wounded hand and used it to cover his mouth. Now deidara only has to choices... This is turning out to be more fun than I though.

**Deidara's Pov**:It was the moment that sick bastards hand covered my mouth and nose like that that everything had just sort of as you say clicked for me. BASTARD! I was only giving me to choices drink or die so I choose self preservation first. Honestly I swear as soon as my tongue touched the wound on his hand that was dripping blood I herd him try to stifle back a moan. SO basically the licking or I say drinking of his blood went on for many moments more. At first I hated the taste, and then it got better and better till it was the only thing that mattered. I SWEAR it tasted soooo good but then by that time Madara that basted had deiced I had enough and pulled his hand away and all I could do was cry out in protest.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh so now you do want to suck my blood my little dei Chan" he teased. But I wasn't in the mood to play his kind of game so all I did was just look him back in the eye with as much fierce ness as I possible could. "You sick Bastard! How dare you!" he just chuckled. "Well deidara Chan I didn't make you make the choice. You made it yourself and you can't say otherwise." I could clearly tell that he was enjoying this and then it hit me a mmondo sized great fantaboulous awesome idea. Why not let him suck more of my blood and when he takes the lure kill him and get my revenge. "Deidara senpai" he continued teasing me. "I can tell you want my blood so why don't you free yourself from those restraints and get it" Mocking. He was mocking me big mistake. So I decided to put my plan into action, "I...I can't..." looking down I then said." besides I was wanting you to suck my blood instead." Big Mistake. What I had said was the first thing he wanted. Quickly he swooped down and bit down on my neck I had to struggle not to moan or scream as I undid my restraints. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker by the passing second. By the time I had undid my restraints adrenaline had finally kicked in. I reached up and clawed marks down his back that I though would have killed him. How wrong could I have been? The sudden moment after I did that I knew it was a mistake. He ripped his teeth from my neck and my blood when all down my body. (And might I say it hurt like hell to) he then clawed major claw marks down my chest creating an even bigger bloody pool.

"Im letting you off this time with just a scratch" he snarled visously. "...But if you do anything like that ever again I assure you it will be the last thing you do. Also I forbid you to feed from any of the other members." I quickly shrunk back in fear that I would get more than just his so called scratch. He then got up and exited the room. I just lay there. afraid for a few moments I just waited then afterwards I freed myself the rest of the way and curled up into a little ball and fell quietly asleep in my bed where this all went down. Rite before I knocked out though I saw the clock I was stunned. All this had happened in under 12 hours... I should have never joined akatsuki.

**My little dear you will never escape from here. A slave to me forever more.**

**You live you love and you laugh still but not for long for this is only but the beginning of you song.**

**More will come in the next niter.**

_**Sleep tight my dear and always fear for I shall be near**_


	4. Rebirth

Deidaras discover chapter 4.

Luffie: Yes, I live...I'm Sorry for not updating in a while, im just really busy. I use to have chapters 1-11 of this fic wrote already but I kinda lost the notebook. However I will go on and finish this story, I also hope to update more often as of now. Well lets see how it works, Also on a last and final note. This and the chapters to come are not the originals for dhd and the writing style will have changed some.

~Peace. Saphira Luffie

**Deidara**

The next morning came almost to soon, as I woke the recaliation of the previous events from before my slumber were still very hazy. It took me a while to grasp the realities, I yawned and and then it hit me. Quickly I brought my hands to my mouth, my teath and they were there. Fangs, fangs that hadnt been there only a day ago. Those events I realized were not a dream but a realitly. I screamed.

**Madara**

The morning came by rather quickly and dispite my impatience waiting for my body to heal and for my new pet to wake, it was rather bearable. Pretty much I just killed the time by going out to hunt. It was right when I returned to the base and heard his scream that I knew he was awake. Deidara. My Deidara. The scream was rather amusing in all honesty if it wasnt for the fact that there was people in the living room I would have broke out in laughter, but because I had to keep up my allias I didnt. The people in the room with me, Sasori, Zetsu and Konan all looked in the direction of deidaras room with a questioning gaze and sasori raising a eyebrow. "He probably has a pimple" konan nonchalantly said before leaving the room muttering somthing to her self. "I should go check on him," sasori responeded.

Troublesome, I knew i couldnt let him go in there, because if I did deidara would tell him everything thus ruining my plans so far. I had to stop him. " Hey Sasori senpai, you should allow me. You did just get out of that battle with the onetail and I know your probably tired." Sasori glared at me and I thought maybe I layed things on to thick. He then rolls his eyes. "Fine have it your way" I could clearly hear the suspision in his voice, somthing that I didnt quiet know why was there. But, with no time for questioning I went on with my buisness. Once I escaped the prying eyes of my unknowing lackys, I decided to flit to deidaras room and made it there in only seconds before letting my self in.

Inside the room I saw deidara, his head between his knees as he lay in the fetal position on his bed. "Ahhh whats wrong Dei-chan?" I said going back to my real voice no longer keeping up the Tobi Cherade. He grunts and ignores me. Also he mumbles somthing, something that sounded along the lines of fuck off leach. I had to hold back my temper just a bit as I aproached him on his bed kneeled and lightly stroked his cheek moving the hair out of his face. "Thats no way to be adressing your master deidara. He turns his head in a feeble and unsucessful attempt to not look at me. Of course however cupping his chin with my fingers I do force him to look me in the eyes. "Quit acting like some one just castrated you pet" I say. He just stares at me blankly.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Why what?"

"Why did you change me."

"I thought it would be obvious my dear. I want you and I do not wish to share..." I chuckle softly before staring him in the eyes then he finaly starts to show some emotion in his face and looks. He reaches for me and clings onto my shirt and crys.

**Deidara**

There he was Madara, I should hate him but at this time I wasnt sure what I felt. Inside me I could feal this type of conection between the two of us that I just couldnt explain I could feal both mine and his fealings. And his, they were of Lust, confusion and slight...Regret? I just shook my head and continued to hang onto him. As much as it didnt make any sense to me, it was in this way I had felt safe. And...I had a longing, for somthing as well. One I couldnt quiet place, that I had never felt before. And after a while it hit me, I need blood.


	5. Inhumane Desires?

**Deidara**

So there I was, clinging to Madara, the bastard who took my humainty and turned me inito a monster. A beast. Except, I didnt really think about it that way anymore. I only thought of him as...Well I dont know what I think about him anymore. He's Just him for now, and for now all I really can think of is that, Blood.

I want, no I need it. Pulling away from him having stopped my crying I look up to him in the eyes, and he sees the redness of my own. From both crying and from the thirst and he knows what it is I need for he tilts his head over for me. "I-I cant, its wrong" I say weakly looking up to him.

**Madara**

"And why is that?" I question him kinda curiously.

"Because its disgusting and wrong, inhumane... And it makes me feel like a monster for wanting it." his eyes soften and he shakes his head almost a little disapointed.

"Your not a monster. Your just like me, and trust me it will help you just drink it and forget about the morality for once Dei." But it didnt help, Deidara just shook his head no. I then decided to use a diffrent approach and made him uncling from me as I then pined him down to the bed hovering over him. "I'm sorry for doing this...Well not really, but I will give you two options."

**Deidara**

As soon as he pushed me back I automaticaly knew that what ever it was he was doing I would not like it, my eyes widened and as I gasped. What is with this guy! I closed my eyes tightly and when nothing happened I reopened them again. And he was still there not moving. But as soon as my eyes met his, he smirked. "W-what are they?" I asked curiously not exactly wanting to know. He chuckles, "Either you drink or I have my way with you Deidara."

"Thats not fair!" I exclaim as I attempt but fail to push him off of me. "Let me goooooooo" I whine.

"No its fair." he says and I sigh closing my eyes knowing pretty muchly what id rather have. I mean seriously I dont want the other choice...Blushing slightly I look up to him. "Fine, I will drink your blood, mainly because I dont want to have you inside of me hn"

-end chap 5-

Luffie: Sorry for the cliffy there will be yaoi soon, more then likley I will be changing out of first person when that time comes. My Reason: Yaoi + first person pov = anoying to me.


	6. Blood feeding and sex?

He didn't waste any time in biting taking the blood that would soon be his dinner, he just wanted to get it over with. The past 48 hours had been the most hectic in his life and he just wanted to get this done so he could rid himself of the elder and cry. He didn't know why exactly but something, just something about Madara after all this still felt very warm and inviting. But how could this be he wondered? The sick bastard feigned being a joyous idiot constantly, but then this? How could this be his true nature and yet him still seem…almost caring for Deidara?

The blood in his mouth tasted sweet and unlike anything he had ever had before. It filled him full of life. Funny thing as a vampire sucking blood it's as if you're drinking the life out of someone. Which of course is why Deidara still felt so sick for preforming the act.

Being a new born his thirst felt almost unquenchable but after some time he finished it and was satisfied. Luckily for him Madara wasn't expecting him to take as much as he did and was left weak. He thought about attacking and killing the elder.

"If you attack me pet you die" He growls with a deathly look in his eyes within moments changing the position and despite being weak pinning him to the bed. Deidara's eyes filled full of fear and understanding at the same time. "Don't think because you just fed and I'm a little weak you can overpower me…." He lowers his face so their foreheads are touching glare seeming deathly and fangs bared. Deidara got the point.

"P-please I won't think about doing it again just let me go hn!" he pleads his master as attempts to struggle under Madera's weight. Alas his attempts become futile as Madera then follows up by pinning the blondes hands above his hand with one hand and cradling the chin with another.

Having pulled away some their foreheads no longer touching the position and the air of the situation had changed, instead of angry and dangerous eyes they were now just a little pissed off and full of lust. Fuck why the hell did he have to turn the old bastard on like this?

"You don't order me around." He states with an almost blank poker like expression, the only thing showing what he felt or was thinking was his eyes. However Deidara couldn't stand to look there both from fear of the man on top of him as well as the emotions that are in the eyes. Deidara could tell his master was lusting for him so it didn't come as much of a surprise when his lips touched the blondes, gently at first then smashed against his in a hot and heavy kiss. He tried to fight back at first but for some reason he slowly lost the will to do that and quickly succumbed to the other.

Everywhere Madera touched felt like it was hot and on fire, and Deidara felt like he was in blissful pleasure. It confused him but he didn't question the feelings in no time he lost his shirt and was arching his back in pleasure from the older man. "Master it feels…good" he moans tilting his head back closing eyes .

Then he stopped, Dei's pants were already down then off leaving the blonde in only his boxers he looks up to the raven haired master of his eyes practically asking him why. Madara chuckles in a almost twisted way and instructs him to suck.

Deidara now does as instructed, after a while of this act he pulls the blondes head away by his hair in a firm but light grip. The blonde whimpers at the slight pain from his locks of luscious blonde hair but before he recovers the newborn vampyre finds himself flipped onto his stomach. "I can't wait any longer." He presses himself in gently at first but later is thrusting hard. Deidara snakes his hands up to the ravens shoulder's and wraps his legs around wanting more. The raven haired man complies and they both reach there climax with Madara slamming into that one point of extreme pleasure causing Dei to see stars releasing on them both as he himself releases into the blonde.

All said and done they are both panting heavily. "R-remember who you master is Blondie. Be obedient and follow me, and I shall reward you." He pauses then kisses Deidara deeply one last time wrapping arms around his waist before covering the two of them up. "Let's get to sleep"

Luffie: Haha~! I'm bored sorry if it wasn't that good I'm kind of doing this as I'm working…. . baby-sitting is fun especially when the children nap. Am I a bad influence? Owo…


	7. An old freind

Luffie: Hey everyone I'm back~! Sorry for the delay there's a lot of stuff going on here including the Rammstien concert that I'm trying to get tickets to. (Hopefully there not all sold out.) I am however trying my best not to forget to update though.

When he woke next, the other man, his master wasn't there. He sat up slowly rubbing his face and eyes as the memories of the previous night and what the two did together flood his mind. His face darkens with a deep and colorful blush; all the while he still feels it in parts of his body. The room however was cleaner and a lot tidier than when he passed out. He wondered if it was Madara's doing or if it was all in his mind. So what are they exactly Deidara wondered. Lovers? No, it couldn't be because while he let Madara take him, Deidara wasn't quite sure he wanted the other in that way. Or at all in particular.

Sighing he decides to get up and make it out of bed. It takes him a moment to fully grasp his balance being a little light headed despite the fact that he hasn't done much of anything to cause it. Eyes carefully scanning the room looking for his discarded clothes he comes to a surprise when he sees a fresh clean pair already token out folded and placed neatly upon his dresser. "Jeez Madara clean freak much?" he mutters under his breathe and takes the few short strides over there and then sees a note on the top of the pile. "What's this?" Musing aloud to himself he picks up the small envelope sliding his nail under and opening it. The name Deidara wrote in red ink with beautiful calligraphy the paper inside being a type of parchment.

_Deidara, we need to talk. ~ Sasori_

There was nothing more but the blonde still bites his lip as he clutches the letter in his hand in attempt not to cry. Sasori Danna had seen him, like this; and possibly with him! This wasn't okay to Deidara so he quickly threw the clothes on determined to seek out the red headed friend of his. Out of all the Akatsuki the only one he really has gotten closer to on a more friendly level would be this man. The others however he either didn't speak with didn't like or always tried to force him into something alittle more sexual then the blonde would of liked. Oh gee kind of like the bastard Madara.

Seeking out Sasori didn't take that long there were only a couple of places in of which the man frequented when he was here. The first, his bedroom, second the kitchen, third the bathroom, and very rarely he would go to the common room and stay. The place where Deidara found him however happened to be none of these because actually after he had been wandering the base for a few minutes a puppet like hand grabbed him pulling him into another corridor where the two could have a bit more privacy.

"You coming with me brat." He says under his breathe. Deidara doesn't challenge his Danna, he never felt the need or want to in the first place. For some odd reason he never actually got he actually feels safe with him.

The two men walk around a couple of corners and then out of the base together. From there Sasori led the blonde about 15 or so miles out before the younger finally lost his patience.

"This is far enough, where are you trying to take me to anyways! I just thought you said we needed to talk." He stops walking and flips the hair out of his face again but with little effect for it goes back to how it was beforehand. Oddly it still helps him make his point as Sasori seriously looks at him in the eyes.

Sasori rolls his eyes slightly and then looks back to the youth. "I do need to talk but it would be safer for the both of us if we got out of his hunting grounds first kohai." He then takes a couple of steps closer to Deidara enough to take his hand lightly in his own and squeeze it lightly. "You got to trust me. Do you?"

Deidara takes a few moments to think his statement over before speaking again. Does he trust Sasori? He couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't, it's not like he hurt him or raped him or tried to make him a monster. He shook his head realizing that all this thinking just was throwing him off of a calm track of mind and thus forth answers with a simple, "Yes, I do."

Nodding the puppeteer starts leading Deidara out again its not until about high noon that they make it to where they were going. It turns out that there currently standing in sound village territory. "This should be far enough. So, Deidara." Hesitating at first he takes a moment before getting to what he was going to say. "You're not human anymore."


	8. A shocking suprise

Luffie: I wrote this while on a roadtripp but edited it today while sick, if theres any grammer or spelling errors reveiw or pm me and I'll go in and fix it.

Part 8

It wasn't a question at all it was a statement of which was cold as ice. Chills went down Deidara's spine as he met the redheaded male's eyes with question and shock. "I know what he did you're not human any more..."

He falls to his knees and then closes his eyes looking down. "S-So what? What will you do about it? Kill me..?"

He begins to silently tear up after this outburst so Sasori kneels right beside him gently stroking his face. "No, But I will kill him. You need to pull yourself together deida." It was the most caring yet monotone voice he knew the boy probably would ever hear. As much as it hurt to see the lad like this he knew it was for his own good for his blood was boiling over the kettle and he stood there watching Deidara weep. "Just stop crying brat, he can feel your emotions as strongly as you do and they'll alert him if you don't." He sniffles but the words don't seem to have much effect. The puppeteer becomes tense knowing that with things as they are there's only a limited amount of time before shit will hit the fan, alerting Madara to come kill him. "Just stop crying I'm going to make everything alright!" The raised voice does the trick making Deidara freeze but also look a bit scared.

"I'm so sorry Danna." Deidara replies in a near shameless way, voice clarifying how Madara broke him when he bows his head to the elder in apology.

This wasn't right he'd never seen Deidara this upset or this obedient in all the time that the blonde has been with the Akatsuki. Sasori's lust for revenge grows, but being wise he then closes his eyes forcing himself to calm down avoiding further upsetting the blonde. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you." He says this time voice a lot more caring than before. Hesitant and watching the other closely, he helps Deidara up before pulling him into a strange type of hug. This also seems to up the blonde bombers mood. The boy's mood sliding back to being okay, to almost being normal.

There's a moment between the two in which neither member speak. A overall somewhat intimate moment and Deidara yet again feels a sense of safety and security that he had lost before, in his Danna's arms. Deidara wanted to cherish this moment but knew it couldn't last forever as he spoke softly, "Hey Danna?" He asks looking into the man's eyes. "What do you mean by you're going to murder him?"

"I mean exactly that."

Deidara's face fills with a subtle but full out worry. "You can't~!"

'"Why not?"

"Your human, he'd kill you!"

"Trust me you don't know everything about me. I have my ways."


	9. The meeting

Part 9

A few days pass and the two men having prior agreed to act like none of their meeting ever happened had been steadily avoiding each other in an attempt to seem normal. For Sasori, this was easy but Deidara at first had a few problems with it. When the two ran into each other he would almost always jump or start to stutter, his conscious was wearing out. Sasori on the other hand, compensated.

He had a plan. He had a plan ever since he overheard the sick fuck Madara, and Madara was going to die at the end of it. The day it happened he swore that much so it was only natural for him to have obtained allies…Minus the fact he swore that after his first love he would never involve an innocent with the world of the supernatural again.

Turning the corner and knocking 3 times, only three he was momentarily let into the room where the others had gathered. It was in the lower level of a dilapidated building bordering the hidden waterfall. Orochimaru had once used this place as his own base back in the Akatsuki but after his being kicked the place quickly became abandoned. Inside the room there were three. Itachi, Pein and Hidan; none of whom cold be considered an outsider to his world, no his world. "Were you followed?" Pein questioned him walking out of the shadows that kept them hidden and while you could not see them, the others could slightly still be sensed by his age old talent. Sasori was a natural born empath and upon his changing he also developed a heightened sixth sense. He also learned he could astral-ly travel as well as effect objects from in the astral realm.

"No I was not, and how about the lot of you?" It was a simple response for him, because naturally seeing how important this was he keep a close eye towards not.

The others walk out of the shadows as he puts the puppet slinged to his back by the door. First revealed happened to be Itachi, then Hidan. Itachi was a master at mental torture coincidently able read the minds of others making him all the more lethal to whomever he wished to kill but also safer, from whatever suicidal maniac that tried to kill him. Then there was Hidan he had the power or curse. By Drawing his god's symbol and ingesting his foe's blood, he had the ability to injure him through wounding his own body. What ever happened to him got mimicked on his victim but other than that he was pretty much human with an exception of immortality. Pein answers for the group. "No, none of us were."

Sasori goes and takes a seat on the couch after slipping by fridge and grabbing a bag of blood, "So shall we begin our meeting?" The others in unison nod and slip onto the couch on the other side of the small coffee table.

"What calls us here my lord?" Itachi asks his curiosity peeking a good deal more than normal. "you said it had something to do with the human in our group."

Hidan's eyes meet Sasori's and a slight bond in a supernatural sort of sense emerges. "The blonde shit got himself into some deep fucking trouble didn't he?"

Sasori rolls his eyes before biting into the bag and drinking the sustaining liquid. After a few moments he answered. "Pretty much, that sick fuck Madara attacked him a few weeks ago made him into one of us otherworlders." The reason Sasori didn't come to secret base in haruko (or whatever the flipnuggets his puppet was named *insert author ranting here*) was that this place was his own. It was stored and equipped with all his and his men's basic needs.

Then Pein speaks, "So you called us together to try and rescue him"

And Hidan cuts in, "Look man I don't get why we have to help you save your damn princess, why can't you do it the fuck yourself?" He grouches before being slapped hard across the face nails digging in. "Well fuck you to sir, but if you haven't forgot I savor the pain." Hidan stands and gets in the red heads face who just looks up to with piercing eyes that could look through near any man's soul giving they had one. He shrinks back some at the reply he gains.

"He's not my princess, and honestly? If you knew what things were done too him, but for his reputation shake I'm not going to go into it. So just sit down." Empathizing the last part with a growl he then stands and gets back in Hidan's face.

"Alright, alright fine! Jesus don't get your boxers in a damn knot."

"So what's the plan?" they all ask.

Note: Hidan is an immortal human he gains all power from Jashin, I made Itachi a demon he has enhanced strength and speed as well as his sharingan, and Pein is a fallen god I just felt like putting that there though I purposely did not go into that in this chapter. Sasori's Species is to be unknown for now, but for those of you thinking so he's not exactly a vampyre . honestly I just felt like making a twist. Also there will be a twist regarding Sasori and it will include his wooden body. Sorry for not updating earlier been preoccupied by high-school drama.

Sincerely ~ Luffie


	10. Dangerous Inquisitor

Dhd10

So there he was hiding outside the old run down building the quad called their home base, he may just be a simple lowly vampyre but he is a smart one. Having done his homework Madara knew the secrets of two members even before getting there. Those two were Itachi and Hidan. Well actually he only studied up one of them but that was beside the point, he never really was worried of Itachi for Itachi use to be his students and his weak points were very well known. So that left Pein…. and that ignorant old bastard Sasori. Madara, sleeping semi regularly in the same bed as his pet happened to hear a lot of him. Mainly in the boys unconscious murmur's, so he planned to kill the cocky son of a bitch before his blonde doll could be liberated away. Quickly leaving the scene with haste he had just overhear the fours plans, without being compromised. Or so he thought.

Their plan was a rather simple, divide and conquer, but they had one thing coming. He wasn't going to let his porcelain doll out of sight. Closing his eyes he sent a small wave of energy out through the imprint he had with Deidara. It carried the message of, "You better be at the base and meeting me in my quarters." With a non to pleasant type of feel along with it.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki base, Deidara is sitting out on the couch in the main room attempting to relax. In one hand he has the remote, the other has box that seemingly is juice however examined on a closer level one would find that it contains blood. Sasori had made these for him, as well as delivered them in secret and Deidara had stashed them under his bed. Whenever Madara was not around he would savor one. Then came the message Madara sent him, it was almost like a signal but Deidara understood it clearly. Madara was pissed and the blonde bomber had a feeling that his relationship to Sasori had been found out.

What puzzled him the most however was the order to go to his masters room and wait for him. Was he going to try and punish him there? Or just fuck him. He didn't know which but the situation made him unnerved. "Shit… I've got to hide" He says almost frantic in tone. First he goes to his room and grabs his messenger starting to fill it first with the blood boxes. His clothes came next, then weapons and everything else but his efforts to pack quickly were not enough. Just as he finishes packing he can literally feel with his entire being that his oppressor as he enters the hideout. Deidara goes to plan b locking the doors to his room before remaining deathly silent.

The footsteps become louder as the dreaded evil that is and will always utterly be Madara, approached the room. "I know you're in there boy, I can sense your presence and hear your heart beating."

The blonde bombers face goes cold.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just open the door." He demands sternly allowing the power of his voice to implant suggestions into the dei's mind. It takes a few moments but Madara is able to control The blondes actions to the point that the boy unlocks the door.

When the young blonde realizes what had just happened it is too late for Madara has enetered the room. Coincidently, he also finds himself back to his own bed being pinned underneath by the elder vampyre's weight. His master presses his forehead flat against his looking, no glaring into his eyes. "What are you planning…" the voice comes out in a husky dangerous tone. Deidara knows he shouldn't do anything to tick him off but he doesn't understand what he means.

"Planning what?"

" Don't lie to me boy, it'll be the last thing you do."

The blonde whimpers and gives a submissive look," I don't know what you're are talking about my lord… I have made, no plans." The way that deidara says and phrases it causes Madara to have a feeling that the boys telling the truth, however he could still sense something hidden. Something he planned to find out. "I don't plan to go against you." Then this causes Madara to sigh, it was a pain. He closes the gap between them capturing the blonde's lips with his own in a surprisingly soft a soft and tender embrace, something that the vampyre master would much rather prefer over the current situation. This moment between the two lasts for a while, finally being disrupted when the Dei's stomach growls.

Hesitantly pulling away, he remembers the last time deidara went hunting and quickly reconsiders. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" Deidara would do anything to get out of the base and possibly away from him so he nods.

A few hours pass before the both of them have full bellies, they split up while hunting because Deidara can't stomach killing his victims. Normally he'd knock them out to feed. Madara however, wasn't as gracious and the sight of him made deidara sick knowing he could of wound up just like that.

Yet here he found himself with the older man. His master and him atop of a tall, grassy hill, under the moonlight… It was almost romantic, and it could be romantic, if only he'd truly loved him. Up until now, the blonde bomber had always blamed him, as well as hated him, and also feared him. Recently however been seeing a somewhat softer side of the man, one that was almost desirable. 

Blushing he looked over to him, a person who he could almost call his oppressor, whom happens gently and slowly pulls deidara into his arms and kissing him, near lovingly again. The cool wind blow, with their lips tightly locked. Deidara wraps his arms around his masters neck his hair being tugged on as a reward, it causes him to moan softly against the others lips allowing a chance for the kiss to be both deepened and dominated b the raven haired male. Deidara, the blonde bomber even kind of liked it, as well as embraced it when it happened both without fear and hesitation.

In no time, he finds the soft cool grass caressing his back with kisses being slathered down his neck and fangs grazing the bare skin which elicits soft moans from the boy. Madara begins stripping him, his body shivering and his nipples reacting to the cool wind. The pleasure that given to him by Madara was near unbearable, hot flesh against each other fingers making way in and out of him, bliss, then hitting his prostate sending him over the edge. He rolled his hips back to get deeper contact with it. "Fuck, yes!" He nears screams between moans and pants.

Madara strokes it a roughly a few more times lust deeply burrowed in his eyes when he removes them, only to seconds later replace the digits with something much larger, "relax~* he leans down and whispers in his lovers ear nipping the lobe, "You'll soon get your relief and I my own." He thrusts both somewhat rough and deeply. By the end of it all Dei releases on both of their chests and his master, climax's inside of him with a throaty groan." Passing out before he can be questioned again, Madara returns to the base looking proper as he carries his mate in. A semi cocky grin plastered to his face behind the mask.

Luffie: I would have added more smut, and a bit more to the plot but im hurt, and my painkillers are kicking in making me sleepy. Im sorry for any grammar or story errors ill fix em' later just politely pm or comment. Alternatively I' like to hear your thoughts. Spoiler: I want the guys ( Sasori's gang) to be in next chapter im pretty sure. Only 3 more chapys to go ~


	11. The Beginning of an End

The previous night had instilled doubt in Deidaras mind, doubt of weather or not he should be doing this or not. It was the time and place Sasori told him to meet him at, 12pm in font of the waterfall east of the hideout. Anxiously he paced in front of the roaring water not knowing who if anyone besides the puppet master would be coming. It was on rather short notice that he'd been called here to. It was only hours ago that he had found the slip of paper saying to nestled neatly in one of his tool boxes of which he stored his crafting utensils for his clay artistic's.

The note was suspicious and he very well knew it could be a trap left by his master, however he hoped to what ever god was out there that it was not. He hoped that Madara would have been satisfied with last night enough to know that he hadn't been lieing to him.

It was the thoughts of last night that made him feel uneasy, the feelings the desire the pure lust of it all... but through all of that did he really care for Madara? He wasn't sure of this, nor was he sure of the last words he heard the man say before he passed out during the heat of things only to wake in his masters bed the next morn. He almost swore that he heard madara say "tell me I love you"; and he wasn't sure if he actually said anything back.

Eventually the waiting gets to be too much, the blonde bomber in his disoriented state couldn't quite tell if seconds or minutes had gone by since getting to the agreed meeting location, but with time the person of interest came to show. Thankfully and to Deidara's grace it was non other than the red head, Sasori.

"You came" He stated with a near surprised expression except with a soft tone.

"Of course I have why wouldn't I of?" Deidara answers back a bit bewildered by the other man.

"Last night, Madara carried you into the base, I was on the couch so I happened to see it. He claimed you as his and from the way you were clinging to him... I wasn't fully sure if you were going to back out on our plan or not."

Responding quickly and without thinking the blonde blurts out, "No! Of course I wouldn't, I don't need him..." but then quickly shuts himself up before going on further. This causes the red head to raise a questioning eye but then after compiling his thoughts the blonde goes on. "I mean to say, last night, It kind of happened and it as rather sudden. I was tired and already lax from having just fed, I really didn't want to put up a fight and possibly make him angrier so I just submitted..."

Through out him saying this, the puppeteer looked closely at his body language and payed attention to the blonde's tone. He saw truth in these words as well as confusion. "Brat look at me" He used the blonde's common nickname, however in a more concerned tone than he'd normally show. It takes a moment but Dei does look up to him however avoiding eye contact. Sasori though, not satisfied with this and really wanting to get through to Deidara with his point took another step tilting the blonde's chin up to where hes looking him in the eyes. "Deidara, I said look at me because I wish to tell you something important and I'm only going to say this once." The blonde blushes and nods unable to find the words to speak, "Either you can accept my offer now and wait for the others to arrive, so we can engage in our plan to free you from him, or you can leave now and protect madara. You have the choice to be free or forever his dog and I know it may be tough to decide but your going to have to hurry up and choose because either way I'm taking a swing at the man. Hes broke the clans pact, hes changed yet another human. He changed you and now the council has decided that they're threw with him and want him dead. That hes caused enough damage over the years."

Things turn silent, and for a few moments neither speak. Sasori lets go of deidara and takes a few steps back before staring up at the moon almost distractedly gazing upon its glow. Deidara thinks upon the words that his danna had just shared with him, then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Making his choice he clears his throat before speaking. "Alright, let's do this, I want to do this."

The puppeteers eyes lock near instantly with the blonde's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I dont have feelings for him, I never have and never will the only thing I feel for that man is hate, fear... and sadly lust. Admittedly lust, but staying with him isn't a life I want."

Sasori's expression turns from next to nothing to a grin. "Good, then we wait. The others will be here soon."

Sure enough within the next 15 minutes Pein, the fallen god, Itachi the demon, and finally the groups immortal Hidan all arrive at the meeting spot the plan finally coming to a beginning.


	12. Death

Upon their arrival Pein quickly filled Deidara in on the plan. He was to go with him and hidan getting out of the way while Itachi and Sasori took on madara, the big boss of this operation. However before all this could happen they first had to lure said boss out here and as Pein had explained the easiest way to both wake and get him to fall into his trap would be to break the imprinted bond he had on Deidara. That would be a sure fire way to enrage and bring the vampire out.

"Are you sure this is safe un?" A nervous and slightly fearful Deida asks the group. "I mean this magic... how do we know its safe?"

Pein shakes his head, he had expected the bomber to be at least a little skeptic, but he hadn't been expecting this. The boy didn't even believe in magic nor the gods. For Christ's sakes he'd just been turned a number of days ago into a vampire, pein had hoped that he'd be a bit easier to work with. "Yes I'm sure Deidara, I'm as sure as I was with my fall now just quite down and let me work."

Deidara could tell that he had been frustrating him, so he chose to take the orders and pipe down as was requested of him. Actually Deidara was rather surprised More than everything. He'd always imagined the other members as just some nut jobs or wackos... he never imagined they were not human. Even itachi, the one whom he'd had the closest relationship to, besides sasori, was not human but demon by blood.

He knew about them all, what they were. All except sasori who even then still seemed well... questionably. Deida knew that with a wooden body he couldn't be fully human but then again what person in their right mind would choose such a body.

"Grit your teeth this may hurt we don't need you screaming" Pein instructs him, mercilessly not giving deidara a chance to ready him self before staring the spell. The diagram around him starts to glow and tendrils of light wrap around deidara not physically hurting him but almost fully draining him. He feels a loss of consciousness and soon like hes falling and just as quickly as it begun its done and hes upon both hand and knees gasping for air.

"I-Is it over?"

Pein nods.

"Did I scream"

Pein nods.

Sasori seeing that the blonde's now weak from the spell looks towards Hidan. "Carry him and get out of here we have no knowing of when madara will get here or how far he is, so move." he orders the immortal. Hidan rolls his eyes and picks up the blonde who doesn't even bother putting up a struggle as hes practically slung over hidans back. The two men, Pein and Hidan both quickly exit the site using a transportation ninjutsu to gain a head start.

Meanwhile Itachi who has stayed behind with the puppet master Sasori is now nervously pacing the area. "Are you sure this is going to work... I was his student before, I know how angry and powerful he can get."

Sasori just kepts calm staring towards the direction of which leads back to the akatsuki base. "Yes, I am. As long as he doesn't know where Deidara is he wont kill us and we can use that to our advantage."

Itachi shakes his head no longer feeling as sure of the plan has he had only minutes ago before the imprint had been broke and the others had left. When the plan started he had been sure this would go over easy but now he had a feeling something big was going to go astray. "Just keep your guard up, I have a bad feeling about this."

Then, the moment the two had been waiting for comes as the vampire in question makes his way in to the clearing eyes glowing red against the darkness of the night around them and fangs sharp, deadly to the point. " Where is he..." The man growls, fresh blood trailing from his chin and down to his neck his claws also being somewhatly coated in the substance. He had fed, recently to. From this it had made him prepared before coming. A vampire is always in his prime of strength right after feeding.

Sasori keeps quiet and itachi simply pulls his knifes and becomes ready to spring at any moment only awaiting the command from his partner.

"I'm not telling you a thing, and your not getting Deida because you will die now, filth." Sasori near instantly with the speed to match any vampire if not even beat Madaras lunges at the guy catching hold of his shoulder and pulling back his left arm about to strike with his hidden blade freshly dipped in poison for the occasion.

Madara's however expecting something along the lines of this technique since after all having been on a few missions with him in the past just as quickly grabs the hand on h is shoulder and throws the other man quickly and with force, sending him skidding across the clearing and almost into Itachi.

Then the demon acts he throws his knifes the elders way before activating his sharingan, chanting the beginnings of a dark spell for illusions. The clearing becomes ghostly and the shadows thick, it soon becomes next to impossible to see anything so with this Madara closes his eyes.

Meanwhile, back with Hidan and Pein Deidara is finally starting to regain his strength wiggling some in the hold the immortal has him in finally starting to be bothered by it. "Put me down I can keep up just fine un~!" He protests and near flails in Hidan's grip getting tired of the way he is currently being carried. The immortal tries to ignore this at first but eventually it too becomes bothersome and hes stops and lets him to the ground. Wobbly at first, Deidara is able to regain his composer right as the fallen god catches up to them. Pein had been taking up the rear.

"Whats the problem."

"This fucktard was getting to be a damn menace and is sick of being carried."

Deidara becomes a little defensive at this interjecting in what Hidan was saying. "I am not a fucktard I can take care of my self un."

Hidan grumbles under his breathe and says something about the blonde and Lord Jashin. "Yeah maybe your very fucking well right, ohh wait your not do you know why shit for brains? Because were having to have godamn rescue you."

Deidara winces at the words and almost looks depressed for a moment before Pein steps in.

"Quit bickering you to we got to go. Hidan grow a pair and deal with life."

Hidan is quick in getting in the gods face for the comment shoving him back and glaring harshly. "Oh I've got a pair and I'll damn well prove it..."

Then the blonde starts to get a bad gut feeling as the two proceed to argue even continuing on with there bickering. This feeling only gets worse the more the two waste their time with the meaningless act seeing how neither would really gain anything from it. And then the dreadful feeling becomes confirmed as Deida is able to spot madara about 20 ft away from them. "U-Um guys" He manages to choke out but is to late. Madara had already made it merely a few feet away from them carrying Sasori's wooden head in hand the sight sending Deidara to his knees. Sasori the one person who'd giving him this hope was seemingly dead. Hidan and Pein waste no time stepping in front of the blonde shielding him from the other vampire of whom threw the head their way.

Words harsh and merciless cutting to the core; Sweet but with a deadly vibe he speaks. "Deidara darling It seems you've become disobedient maybe its time I fix that. Come here. Now."

Pein's eyes grow narrow as he takes a few steps closer confronting the man. "Deidara Isn't going anywhere."

"Oh is that true?" Madara takes a swing at him only to be caught with peins near effortless movements and speed. Then 6 more Pein's emerge out of the bushes. "Hidan take Deidara and get out of here, Its safe to assume Itachi's dead too now move or we'll both have wasted all this effort." Doing as told the immortal helps Deidara back to his feet and coaxes him to run. Madara tries to stop them but Pein's grip holds firm, his attention towards the man unfazing. "You are going to die here vampiric scum, you don't even deserve to live."

"You underestimate me god." Madara using his free hand thrusts his hand claws first at the others stomach jabbing through the flesh and into his body. Still Pein isn't fazed and instead only winces as he rips the arm he has in his grip off completely blood spewing everywhere as he kicks him away with his foot. Madara staggers and is off balance missing the limb, a scream of pain and rage erupting from his lips, truly animalistic in nature his other hand covered in blood and bits of gut from having practically been yanked out of the gods stomach with that last move. Then he collapses over to the ground his legs unable to hold him steady.

"No. It is you who underestimate me, and the only master of whom I will choose to follow isn't that right sasori?" Pein starts to close the distance he created between him and the soon to be dead vampire. Madara's eyes widen and to the side of the two the wooden head of Sasori turns into pure darkness. Then that darkness gathers and enlarges taking form of a man as Sasori is practically resurrected in front of their eyes except instead of being wooden, having a body of solid flesh and bone.

"I'd like to thank you very much for freeing me you old fool. I cant tell you how long I've waited for this, and I truly hate waiting." Pein stops his advances to look back at his temporary for the moment leader. Madara forces himself to stand using his only arm running and a burst of adrenaline.

He slowly backs away from the two fear coursing through his veins blood still constantly exiting from his shoulder where his other arm happened to be. "NO! I KILLED YOU! YOU, STABBED YOU IN THE HEART HOW ARE YOU HERE!" He begins to freak out willing his body to run in an attempt to get away from there. Now only concerned with living. Getting his blonde pet back could wait for another day.

Pein chuckles in a near sadistic way as sasori smirks phasing into darkness then right in front of Madara causing the soon to be dead man to run into him and topple back. "You never killed me you fool, all you did was free me from that accursed body, I didn't choose to be a puppet myself." Sasori then kneels reaching out and firmly gripping the vampires throat. "In your stabbing of my core, my supposed heart you broke the only seal keeping me in that form, and leashed all of hells wrath on you."

Sasori tightens his grip upon the mans windpipe nails digging in painfully as he struggles in his grip. The only hand he had clawing at the devils wrist desperately trying to get it off.

"First you harmed an innocent, second he happened to be my friend, third you pissed off the council of the otherworld the only thing that kept me from killing you where you stood the moment I learned you took his humanity away. Now you've encored the wrath of a devil on your soul." Sasori keeps his grip tight but not to the point it'd kill the vampire just yet. "It is time you die." Then the puppeteer's eyes turn white and he stares into madaras eyes directly to his soul ripping it apart black blood starting to fall from his own eyes.

Finally Madara is dead. this whole ordeal over marked with the mans body going limp in Sasori's bloodied hands. Pein being a god in all had already healed his wounds and mended the fabric of his clothes with his godly powers, the only thing suggesting they had been there being the slight bit of blood on the fabric of his cloak. Sasori looks up to him letting go of the lifeless body. "Can you take care of this, I need to go to him."

"He thinks your dead... Hes broken with the knowledge Sasori, you were like a hero and a god to him I think." Pein then chuckles amused with the sudden look on the others face. "So of course I'll be delighted to dispose of this filth, go to him."

Smiling while feeling successful, Sasori stands and holds a hand out to Pein as a welcoming gesture. "Its been a pleasure working with you God Pein. Maybe I'll see you around some day now that your not stuck with him. Oh and If the otherworlders council asks should I report your dead, they can be troublesome."

Pein nods and bobs his head in the direction that Hidan took the blonde. "Oh and what happened to our demon?"

"He was heavily wounded but he'll be fine. Madara only thought him dead."

Then the god does something of which he hasn't in a long time. He grins looking towards the victorious puppet master. "Go to him."

With out another word Sasori starts out the way Hidan and his new love Deidara had went. He would return to the boy and let him know his feelings for him though he was already sure of himself in the fact that the boy already knew of them. Not only knew, but returned him. This was a new dawn of which he could truly say he looked forward to once more.


	13. Epilogue

_"S-Sasori your alive!" _

It was near sunset and Hidan with his luck had found an abandoned cabin on the edge of the forest to shelter him and the blonde until Sasori and the others could catch up. The first of which was Itachi but Deida was asleep when he came. Itachi brought word of Madara having a show down with Pein and Sasori being released from his puppet.

He stayed a bit, until Sasori came, and then left. Taking the immortal with him, both wanting to resume there ordinary previous lives. Pein never shows, he's already left for a new start.

When the time comes that Deidara wakes he's rather thirsty and also a tad bit disoriented but what surprises him the most is to see him, right there. Sitting next to his bed asleep.

"S-Sasori your alive!"

The other man slowly wakes up then chuckles upon hearing the blonde. "Yes, of course I'm alive brat..." then he smiles, a gentle but kind smile to the blonde who has a tear of joy flowing down his face. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Deida springs out of bed and to the other man wrapping his arms around him. "Yes danna, I am. But how?"

"How what?"

"How did you survive? I thought he killed you un..."

Slowly wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso, before pulling him into a gentle kiss he speaks,"A devil doesn't die easy, and I choose to survive for you."


End file.
